


Obdric

by Ti_03



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast), jrwi
Genre: Angst, M/M, Spoilers, dnd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ti_03/pseuds/Ti_03
Summary: Spoiler Warning for Arc 2 Episode 23, you've been warned. Also, I was too tired to add the last few minutes of the episode in.Br'aad really likes the captain of the airship, but he didn't expect his old patron to return.
Comments: 28
Kudos: 99





	1. An Unexpected Turn of Events

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Spoilers for Arc 2 Ep 23. 
> 
> This isn't smut I swear.

They finally did it. The harpies were dead and one of them was in Liveclock. Br’aad leans against a railing, collapsing from exhaustion as he panted. The rain was beginning to slow down, going from sharp to soft. “Holy fuck.” he mutters.The half-elf looks around and sees his friends, some of them looking worn out and battered but alive. That was good. He sighs in relief and smiles at the sky. He looks around once more and sees Cedric walking up to him and Br’aad’s stomach feels fluttery, like butterflies dancing around. 

Cedric holds his hand out and flashes a small smile. “Are you alright?” he asks. Br’aad smiles back and grabs the outstretched hand in front of him. He let Cedric pull him up and suddenly his right muscular arm is wrapping around his waist and the other hand is on his lower back. “That’s good.” His cheeks are feeling warm and contrasting the cold air. He’s closing his mouth shut into a thin line because his breath might drive away the captain. 

His heart is pounding violently against his ribcage. The rain is still pouring but the sharp, cold drops of water on his skin doesn’t bother him. “Wow, you’re really good at handling objects.” He flirts. 

Cedric chuckles, his left hand brushing lightly against his skin and it sends shivers up his spine. Br’aad can feel Cedric’s hand trailing up and cupping the back of his head. “You think so?” he says in a low, sensual growl. Br’aad’s knees give up but Cedric is holding onto him tight. “I’m glad you think so, because my weapons aren’t the only thing that I can handle. You want to know my secret?” He purrs. Br’aad nods his head, not trusting himself to squeak out a reply. 

Cedric leans in closer to his ear, his breath warm on his cold half-elf ears. “I’m back.” 

Br’aad drops his smile and his heart stops. He recognizes that voice. He grips his shoulders and starts trying to push him away. “What the fuck?” he mutters, eyes wide.

“Stop struggling,” Ob growls. “unless you want to watch everyone on this ship crash and burn, my son.” 

Br’aad stops and glances around. His friends weren’t paying much attention. Sylnan gave him a thumbs up and a wink then turned around, rubbing his ears. “Why’re you back? I thought I wouldn’t see you again.” He questions. 

“Cedric” chuckles and pulls away slightly, still holding Br’aad close. “Well, technically, I’m not physically back.” he begins. “I’m merely using him as a temporary vessel. However, coincidentally, you and your friends come on board as his crew members. And,” he chuckles once again and Br’aad wants to punch him in the face. “To pass up the chance to play more games with you is like a hungry man trying to resist a piece of bread. I just couldn’t help it.” 

Br’aad manages to shove him away and he stumbles backwards, falling on the floor of the ship. His legs are shaking, but he can’t get up. He looks up at him and “Cedric” smirks. “However, I do wish you good luck with the captain. You seem to really be attracted to him.” His smirk leaves and Cedric is swaying towards the rails, managing to catch himself. 

He looks around and he’s confused. The captain looks down at Br’aad. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what just happened. Did I drop you?” He asks. Br’aad didn’t respond, staring wide eyed at him. “I apologize, the shock must’ve caught up to you after the battle.” He crouches down and picks him up in his arms, carrying the half-elf bridal style. Br’aad can’t help but feel his cheeks warming up again. “I can’t assume you can walk, so I’ll take you inside.” Cedric’s deep voice almost makes him forget that Ob had just threatened him. 

**Almost.**


	2. Drunken Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 3 am

Br’aad didn’t realize that he was in the captain’s quarters until Cedric’s carefully pushing a small cup of water into his hands. He’s sitting on the bed, a thin blanket draped around his shoulders and water dripping off of him and onto the bed. “Thank you.” He squeaks out, taking small sips. He takes this time to look around the room, but it’s nothing special. There was a large chest on the other side of the room and a table and chair. There wasn’t much decor in the room aside from a large, worn out map nailed to the wall and a lantern hanging from the ceiling. 

Cedric nods and walks across the room. Br’aad watches the captain warily, fearing that Ob’nockshai will return again to mess around with him again. “I’m sure you’re pretty exhausted from the fight.” Br’aad flinches a bit when he hears Cedric speak. “I don’t blame you and it wasn’t an easy fight. However,” the captain turns around, smiling and shrugging off his coat. “I was glad to see you and your friends held their own. I couldn’t be more grateful.” He drapes his coat on top of a chest then walks back to the half-elf. 

Br’aad feels his face and ears warm up and chuckles awkwardly. “Thank you, but I guess it’s not anything different.” He says and wipes away the sweat on his pants. Br’aad can’t help but stare at his muscular arms and a bit of his chest.  _ ‘Enough,’ _ he hears a voice in his head.  _ ‘Ob’nockshai will come back and you can’t let your guard down.’ _ He shakes his head and sets the cup down on the bedside table, standing up quickly. “Sorry, I shouldn’t-” when he took one step forward, his vision began turning black and his head felt airy. He can feel his body tilting to the side and then strong, calloused hands grabbing him. His vision doesn’t take long to come back, but when he can fully see again, Cedric is holding onto him and Br’aad is leaning against his chest. 

“Take it easy,” He says. “Don’t need you passing out on me.” 

Br’aad can feel the panic rising in him, but at the same time he suddenly feels weak and sinks back into the pirate’s arms.  _ ‘Stop,’ _ he hears the voice again.  _ ‘It could be Ob again.’ _

“Sorry, that was embarrassing.” He apologizes, straightening himself and putting a little bit of distance away from himself and Cedric. “I’m okay though, just a little tired.” 

Cedric’s face has a look of concern and that somehow makes Br’aad a little more at ease. “I apologize if I made you uncomfortable.” he apologizes. “Please, allow me to help you to the barracks. I’m pretty sure your friends are waiting for you there.” As he watches Cedric walk towards the door, he feels his stomach turn a bit from the guilt. He hastily grabs his wrist and the captain stops in his tracks. 

“No,” his voice sounds small and high. “you didn’t do anything wrong, I just freaked out a bit.” 

“I understand. I was worried that I may have done something to make you uncomfortable.”

It’s an awkward few moments, Br’aad still holding his wrist. He pulls his hand back and looks at the ground. He stammers, unable to find any words to form a sentence. “I-uh-maybe..wait, shit, um..I can stay if you want..”

Calloused fingers gently grab his chin and he’s looking at gentle blue eyes. “Are you sure?” his voice is low and all he can do is nod, entranced in navy blue. He pulls away and says, “I have some good wine stored away, we can drink a little to finish and celebrate a well deserved victory.” Cedric is walking past him and to his chest. Picking up his coat, he opens it and pulls out a wine bottle and two glasses and then walks to the table. He uncorks the bottle, a little bit of air escaping and the smell of aging, delicious wine fills his nose. “Come, sit down.” He beckons, pouring the dark liquid into the glasses. Br’aad walks to the table and takes a glass, already smelling the delicious wine. He didn’t have the feeling that it was going to make him drunk right away. 

Cedric holds out his glass and smiles kindly at him. Br’aad holds his up and they gently clink together. “Cheers.” the captain says before taking a small sip. Br’aad does the same, but the smell doesn’t exactly match the taste. It was strong, making him cringe a bit. Although the taste was amazing, he couldn’t help but be surprised at it. 

“Wow,” he says. “I wasn’t expecting that.” He giggles. 

Cedric hums and grins. “Yes, it’s quite a surprise.” He smacks his lips a bit. “Luminesca only sells this kind of wine every..oh, maybe a couple of years. They are in high demand and usually very expensive. However, they’re always worth every coin.” 

One drink became two, and then eventually Br’aad was giggling drunkenly on his fifth serving. Cedric smiled and laughed at his jokes and some of his stories. In return, the captain told tales of more creatures he had encountered in the past. Br’aad couldn’t help but to stare in awe, his heart pounding and his stomach fluttery. 

Cedric put his empty glass down on the table and inserted the cork back into the bottle. “The King’s Wharf isn’t an easy place to live.” He says. Br’aad frowns and nods in agreement. “It must’ve been a rough childhood for you and your brother.”

Br’aad shrugs his shoulder and finishes his wine. “Yeah, I guess.” 

“What was it like living in the Wharf? If you don’t mind me asking.”

He hesitated to answer. “Our mother died after giving birth to me and our dad left us. It was just me and Sylnan.” He began. “The Wharf isn’t very accepting, so the other kids in the orphanage picked on us because we’re half-elves. Eventually, we snuck out and lived in an old, abandoned building. It wasn’t ideal, and our roommate wasn’t exactly sane, but it was better for us. 

“We stole to survive, but we pretty much did everything together. We were happy.” he grinned at the fond memories, running away from bakers that they stole from and just enjoying themselves. He then ran into the less..enjoyable memories and frowned once more.

“Did something happen between you two?” Cedric asks. 

“Yeah,” the half-elf replies. “and it was the worst year of our lives. Last year, things were very rough for us. Sylnan seemed more distant and I felt like a burden; like a deadweight. I wanted to help so bad, but I should’ve gone a different route.

“I found a book and made a deal with a deity. At first, I thought it was going to help me. But all it did was fuck up my life.” he growled. “Sylnan was mad and he..he had this look of disappointment and he said  _ I don’t want to look at you right now  _ before walking out.” His voice cracks and he clears his throat. “A few days after, I jumped onto the next boat to leave the Wharf and left. For a whole year, I didn’t see my brother and it was literal hell.” 

A hand lifts his chin up and Cedric’s thumb is brushing away tears he didn’t know were streaming down his face. “I’m sure it was.” he sympathizes. “I’m sure you felt alone and after what he said, you must’ve felt like you just lost the only thing you had left.” 

He wasn’t pitying him. Br’aad had a feeling that he was understanding him, as if Cedric himself had been through the same struggles. The dam broke, and the drunk half-elf began sobbing. He was pulled into a gentle hug, a hand gently stroking his head. 

He doesn’t remember when or how the captain managed to get him in bed. He wasn’t in the barracks, but he was sitting on the captain’s lap and being cradled. Br’aad didn’t care anymore and he continued to let the tears flow until there was no more. His throat was dry and closed, his eyes were puffy and his head was starting to hurt. He hiccups between sniffles and tries his best to wipe away snot and tears so that he isn’t dirtying the pirate’s clothes. 

“You haven’t had a shoulder to cry on for awhile, haven’t you?” He hears him ask and Br’aad sniffles in response. “You’re carrying so much emotional baggage, but you don’t think anyone would offer their shoulder for you to cry on.” 

Another sniffle and then a hiccup. “Yeah, I guess so.” He looks up at him shyly, expecting to see some sort of pity on his face. No, this man looks sad. Br’aad doesn’t understand, but he’d rather not. He wipes away snot from his nose once again before beginning to move off of his lap. “I should go sleep in the barracks-” he’s being turned around quickly and suddenly Cedric’s kissing him. Br’aad’s eyes are wide, shocked at the gentle kiss. 

He pulls away and they’re both staring at each other. After a moment or two, Cedric speaks. “I don’t understand you mortals.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a disappointment


	3. Just Like Old Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme just say that I love the JRWI fandom. My writing is trash but I love to do it because it's nice and fun to do. I've gotten a lot of good feedback on this story and all it does is encouraging me to continue writing for this story. I'm glad that you all enjoy it and I hope I won't disappoint you.

“I don’t understand you mortals.” Ob’nockshai’s voice was full of disgust as “Cedric” uses the back of his hand to wipe at his mouth. “But I won’t lie, it wasn’t as bad as I thought.” He smirks. 

Br’aad is at a loss for words, staring at him with wide eyes. “How long have you-”

“Don’t freak yourself out,” He interrupts him and Br’aad can feel his hands-those same comforting, calloused hands-just barely trailing up on his skin and resting on his back. “I decided to come by just when he kissed you.” 

Br’aad pushes himself away from him, standing up and putting distance between himself and..what was he going to call him? Cedricshai? Ob’nockric? “Obdric.” he blurted. 

Obdric’s smirk fell from his face fast and was replaced by a face of confusion. “What?”

He snorts and covers his mouth a bit. “I think I’ll just call you Obdric from now on. You know, because you’re now part of Cedric?”

Obdric groans and pinches the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know what I expected from you,” he says. “And I’m not surprised that your pathetic excuse for jokes has gone downhill.” He stands up and Br’aad may have caught a tiny glimpse of that familiar monocle and purple eyes. “In fact, all of you has gone downhill.” he begins circling him, those chilling purple eyes examining him and sending shivers down his spine. He scoffs and grabs his arm. “This gold color does not suit you at all.” 

Br’aad jerks his arm away and glares. “It’s better than your purple.” 

“Is it because it reminds you of the power you had?” his voice is deep, almost eerie to the half-elf. “Did you forget that I gave you power that anyone would _kill_ for? That even the _great_ Atrivial would be jealous of?” Obdric has him against a wall now, towering over him. He felt small; like a small animal who was running away from its predator but is unfortunately at a dead end. 

“Or did you suddenly recall your old self?” He continued on. “Did you remember that night where we made our _wonderful_ deal? Did you remember feeling helpless? Feeling like you could never do anything right?” Br’aad’s throat is beginning to close and all he can do is glare. “Did you remember those nights at the orphanage where you would get beaten up by those boys?’

“I was better off without you.” He croaks. “We wouldn’t have to revive Sylnan and I wouldn’t have to choose between Velrisa and an innocent kid’s life. You’ve ruined my life.” 

Obdric pouts mockingly at him. “You’re hurting my feelings, dear boy.” He dramatically puts his hand on his chest and sighs. 

“As if I give two shits about your damn feelings!” Br’aad snaps. “Tell me why you always want to torture me!”

“I’d like to play one of our games,” the deity-pirate man offers. “Like good old times.”

“I hated your games.”

He wags his finger mockingly. “Ah, ah, ah.” he begins. “This one will benefit _both_ of us. The prize is that nobody goes overboard or that the ship doesn't crash.” Br’aad’s eyes are wide. Obdric chuckles at him. “You’re interested now? Good, because you didn’t have a choice in the beginning.

“The game is very simple: don’t tell anyone of my presence and do every little thing I say,” he explains. “and no one dies.”

“Easier said than done.” he crosses his arms across his chest. 

“Only if you make it more difficult for the both of us.” Obdric winks. “I believe it’s fair: everyone lives as long as you decide to cooperate.” 

There’s a lump in his throat that Br’aad can’t swallow down. It’s almost like deja vu if he was honest. “How long do I have to play your sadistic game? 

“Until you get to your destination.”

 _'That’s not too long.’_ he thought. _‘I could definitely do this.’_ The half-elf looks at him, determined to get this over and done with. “Fine, I’ll play.” 

“Well, you didn’t really have a say in the matter either way.” And just like the night of their first pact, the two shook hands to seal the deal. “I’ll come back in the morning,” he informs him. “Remember, not a single soul.” His body slumps forward and Br’aad barely manages to catch him and hold him up. 

Cedric groans and stands straight, scratching his head. “Did I black out?” he asks. Br’aad doesn’t think he could be happier than now. 

* * *

Br’aad tossed and turned on his bed, his hands covering his ears or his pillow trying to block out _his_ voice. _“Did you remember feeling helpless?”_ his voice echoed. _“Feeling like you could never do anything right?”_

“I’m not helpless.” he whispered to himself. 

“Yeah, but you’re annoying me.” Br’aad sat up in his cot and looked over to Sylnan’s. His brother’s back was turned to him. “What are you mumbling about anyways?” 

Br’aad opens his mouth but immediately shuts it. He wants to tell him that Ob’nockshai was back; he wanted to tell him that he was making him play his stupid game. “I can’t sleep.”

Sylnan turns over, still laying on his side, but now he’s facing Br’aad. “No shit.” he says. “What’s wrong?”

 _'Everything.’_ He wants to say. “Just a few things.” Sylnan raises his eyebrow but he eventually shrugs his shoulders and turns his back towards him again. 

“If you say so.” He says and five minutes later, he hears soft snoring. 

Morning comes quickly and Br’aad hardly got any sleep. He gets up though as soon as Sylnan does and he forces a smile. 

“Seems like it’s going to be a good morning for you.” His brother jokes. His laugh is forced and they both head up on deck. Cedric is on the deck, having a conversation with Taxi and Velrisa. Br’aad once again feels that same sense of dread as he follows slightly behind his brother and walking up to the captain.

He turns around and Br’aad can’t really tell if his eyes are blue or purple. He should’ve gotten some sleep.”Ah, good morning to you both.” he greets them. He sounds like Cedric. “I have a couple of jobs for the both of you. There’s some cargo down in the hold that needs to be arranged. Some of it might need to be dragged up to our cook but for now it needs to be organized.” he explains to them. “When you’re ready, just head down there and that robot man will assist you.” He starts walking away but not before putting a hand on Br’aad’s shoulder and giving him a wink. There’s a flicker of purple and blue in his eyes and he flinches. 

Cedric leaves with a kind smile and multiple shivers down the half-elf’s spine. 

He doesn’t listen to the conversation between Taxi, Velrisa and Sylnan and when they’re done all he does is quietly drag himself behind his brother and down to the cargo hold. 

He couldn’t look at anyone in the eyes anymore. Everytime he did, he could hear Ob’ncockshai’s voice threatening him about the game. _‘Damn,”_ he thought as he set a large crate of bananas down. _‘Where’s that Storyteller man when you need him?’_

“Br’aad,” he heard Sylnan call his name. “Are you good over there?”

“No.” Just as fast as he replied, he smacked himself in the head. “I mean yeah, I’m good. Just a little tired.” He quickly lies, adding a little forced chuckle. 

It’s silent for a moment before he hears footsteps walking to him. He stands up straight and feels his heart pounding against his ribcage. Sylnan turns a corner and his eyebrows are slightly narrowed down. Br’aad gulps. “It was Cedric, wasn’t it?”

 _What?_ “What do you mean?” 

Sylnan shakes his head and groans. “What the fuck did he do? Did he hurt you?” 

Br’aad shakes his head. “No, I’m just tired okay?” he starts walking past him but his brother’s hand grabs his arm. He looks at him and glares. “Sylnan, let me go. I’m fine.”

His brother shares the same glare and it’s almost like a staring contest. “What did he do? Did he force himself on you?” 

_“But I won’t lie, it wasn’t as bad as I thought.”_ the younger swallows back a little bit of vomit. “No, none of that happened.” he lies. 

“Stop fucking lying to me!”

“I’m not lying to you! Nothing happened, we just had a couple of drinks and that was it.” 

“ _Fucking bullshit_!” Sylnan, without moving his body away, lets go of Br’aad’s arm and slams his fist into the nearest set of wooden crates. There’s a small hole that caved in and a bit of dust leaves the hole, but it doesn’t crumble. 

Br’aad flinches, suddenly having flashbacks of _that night._ “I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the writing in this chapter is terrible. I haven't been sleeping well because of my asthma so I've been pulling all nighters and writing this instead.


	4. Keep It In A Locket, Put It In Your Pocket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the JRWI discord community for everything and supporting me through this crappy fic! I love you all!!!!!!!

_“I’m sorry.” Br’aad muttered as he watched Sylnan walk out.. He reaches for him, desperate to pull him back. His hand suddenly got tingly and he gasped, pulling his arm back down and chanting “I’m sorry”. “I didn’t want to make you mad, I just wanted to help.”_

* * *

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to make you mad, I just wanted to help.” Br’aad repeats and crouches down into a ball, gripping his blond hair. “Don’t leave me alone again, please.” 

He feels Sylnan’s hand on his shoulder and he flinches, expecting a slap or something. His brother looks concerned. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. You’re okay. I didn’t mean to do that.” 

“I’m so sorry,” he says. “Don’t leave me alone.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” He assures. “I didn’t mean to scare you, I’m sorry. I’m not leaving, I promise. I’m right here.” 

They spend the next few minutes just on the floor, waiting for Br’aad to calm himself down. Br’aad is on the verge of tears, but he blinks rapidly to hold back the tears from spilling. “Okay,” he says shakily. “I think I’m okay now.” 

“Nope,” Sylnan shakes his head. “Look, you’re shaking like crazy.” the younger brother looks at his hand and it surprises him that his hands didn’t make the entire ship vibrate with him. “Sit down, I’ll let you play with my hair.” he offers, pulling his hair out of the ponytail and turning his back to Br’aad. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. It helped you when we were kids, I don’t see why it wouldn’t help now.”

The blond half-elf smiles sheepishly and immediately starts getting to work. He attempts to first part his brother’s hair in the middle, but it’s not as deep as he wants it to be. “Sylnan, there is a thing called soap.”

“Yes, I know.”

“When was the last time you bathed?” 

“When did we go to that bath house in the Wharf?”

Br’aad laughs as he finishes tying the braid together. Despite the greasiness in his brother’s hair, he feels pretty proud by how it looks. “Done.” He says. 

Sylnan turns his body around and smiles at him. “Feel any better?” he asks. The younger brother nods and smiles back. “That’s good. I didn’t mean to freak you out so much.”

“It’s okay,” Br’aad assures. He opens his mouth again, ready to explain, when he hears his voice. 

“Vengolors,” the two half-elves looked at Cedric, glaring at them and hands on his hips. “I don’t see much work going on. Don’t start getting lazy on me.” Br’aad glances at his eyes and sighs in relief at the sight of those beautiful blue eyes. “Br’aad,” he flinches. “Are you just going to stare or do your work?” 

He quickly stands up and smiles sheepishly. “Sorry, I guess it’s not my day.” Cedric grunts and walks out. 

* * *

Three hours flew by rather slowly as they continued moving heavy crates throughout the cargo hold and some up to the deck. After they finish, the brothers collapse, panting and groaning at pulled muscles. 

“I hope that was it.” Br’aad pants, massaging his arms. “I don’t think I can carry much anymore.” 

Sylnan nods and rolls his shoulder. “Yeah, neither can I.” The younger looks over to his brother, seeing that the braid has managed to stay in form with a few fly-aways here and there. “What’s with you and Cedric?”

His face felt warm and his body began to shake. “Nothing’s going on.” He lies, biting his lip. “We just had a couple of drinks in his captain’s quarters, that’s all.”

The older brother grunts and stands up, taking his hair out of the braid and tying it back into a low ponytail. Br’aad’s chest began to ache. “If you say so.” He stuffs his hands into his pockets and leaves the cargo hold. The half-elf waits for him to leave the room before he runs to the nearest corner. There are crates surrounding him so he feels safe enough to let the tears start trickling. “Fuck,” he mumbles, wiping away the oncoming stream of tears with his scarf. “Why am I so goddamn emotional today?” 

He should’ve just kept quiet. He should’ve just finished the work faster and then at night find a quiet place for him to curl in a ball. “I couldn’t tell him,” He rambled. “I can’t tell anyone. I can’t or you’ll die. Everyone will die. I can’t bear that. He’s back, I hate him. Why doesn’t he play with someone else? Why me? Why me?”

“You’re not as quiet as you think you are.” He looked up, seeing Cedric-no, _Obdric_ -a few feet from him. His shadow loomed over the half-elf’s body. “If someone heard you, then I don’t think you would want to imagine what would happen next.” he chuckles. 

Br’aad wipes his tears away and sniffles, standing up and glaring at him. “You could have anyone in the world. Why the hell do you want to mess with me?” 

“Mess with you? Is that what you think this whole game is?” He feigns shock. “No, no. In fact, I won’t be hanging around for much longer. I wanted to give you a little something before I give him back to you.” Obdric carefully searches his pockets and pulls out, what he assumes, is a necklace. “Just a little memento from me to remind you that I’m here,” he only takes three steps forward and he has Br’aad against the wall again. “ _and that I’m always watching._ ” He drops the necklace into the blond’s hand. He winks before Cedric’s body is slumped against his. 

He catches him and holds him up, hearing a small groan from the captain. _‘Does he remember anything?’_ he wonders. 

The captain looks around, confused about how he got down and why he has Br’aad up against a corner. He steps back and clears his throat, a hint of pink on his cheeks. “My apologies.” He says. “I don’t recall how I got down here. All I remember was Sylnan yelling at me and then blacking out. 

“He yelled at you?” 

Cedric nods, rubbing the back of his neck. “It wasn’t really yelling, at the most it was just rambling. However, I do remember he mentioned you.” He looks down at Br’aad’s palm, noticing the gold jewelry. He grins. “That’s a nice locket you got there. Is there any reason why you carry that with you?” 

_‘“Just a little memento from me to remind you that I’m here and that I’m always watching.”’_

He stuffs it in his pink pouch and shrugs. “More like a curse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bearing with me and this crappy and rushed chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I'm crashing from a sugar rush and tired. Next chapter will be out soon though if you like it.


End file.
